The present disclosure relates generally to electronic displays and, more specifically, to processing image data to be used to display images on an electronic display.
This section is intended to introduce the reader to various aspects of art that may be related to various aspects of the present disclosure, which are described and/or claimed below. This discussion is believed to be helpful in providing the reader with background information to facilitate a better understanding of the various aspects of the present disclosure. Accordingly, it should be understood that these statements are to be read in this light, and not as admissions of prior art.
Electronic devices often use one or more electronic displays to present visual representations of information as text, still images, and/or video by displaying one or more images (e.g., image frames). For example, such electronic devices may include computers, mobile phones, portable media devices, tablets, televisions, virtual-reality headsets, and vehicle dashboards, among many others. To display an image, an electronic display may control light emission (e.g., luminance) of its display pixels based at least in part on corresponding image data. Generally, luminance of display pixels while displaying an image may affect perceived brightness and, thus, perceived contrast (e.g., brightness difference between display pixels) in the image. In fact, at least in some instances, increasing contrast may facilitate improving image sharpness and, thus, perceived image quality.
However, environmental factors, such as ambient lighting conditions, may affect perceived contrast. For example, ambient light incident on the screen of an electronic display may increase perceived brightness of dark display pixels relative to perceived brightness of bright pixels. As such, increasing ambient light may reduce perceived contrast in an image, which, at least in some instances, may result in the image appearing washed out.
To facilitate improving perceived contrast, in some instances, luminance of bright display pixels may be further increased relative to luminance of dark display pixels, for example, to counteract ambient lighting conditions. However, luminance increases in an electronic display may nevertheless be limited by maximum brightness of its light source (e.g., LED backlight or OLED display pixels). Moreover, increasing luminance of its display pixels may increase power consumption resulting from operation of an electronic display.